


guilty sadist

by americangothic



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: newt PLEASE stop being horny on main :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: And yeah, so maybe his relationship isn't healthy, but it's real love.





	guilty sadist

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "song for a guilty sadist" from crywank
> 
> lmao this is short but i had to get it out of my system. i tried to keep it pg13 but i dont know if newton's alien brain sex is as child-friendly as i'd prefer so tell me if i need to change the rating

Newt writes her name on the tank in scrawling red letters and steps back. She’s not presentable, but she’s beautiful nonetheless.

Alice pulses in her tank, and Newt frowns. He stares at the marker, then adds the missing piece. A few hearts dotted across the tank. He smiles and steps back, pleased with his work.

There’s this thing in the back of his brain that begs him to smash the tank, but it's stomped out by the knowledge that he can drift with her soon. He can drift with Alice soon.

Newton runs a hand down the side of the tank- softly,  _ intimately _ \- before grinning and licking his lips. He turns around and busies himself with making sure everything is ready. Alice pulses inside the tank again.

Newt sits down in the chair and sets his glasses on the chair. He runs a hand through his hair and grins before picking up the device and settling it on his head. 

He presses the button, and immediately is plunged into the blue. It's perfect, it's wonderful, it’s everything he could have ever wanted or needed or imagined. Newt moans, vaguely feeling the familiar heat of blood dripping out of his nose through the haze of pleasure. 

Somewhere, Hermann wakes up from another nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is newtongeiszlerstoes pwease like and subscribe for more incredible content


End file.
